Perks
Perks are traits a character can purchase using spark points. Level 1 (1 Point Each) Luck of the Draw Code of Honour Family Heirloom Hold onto your Hate Homestead Restful Sleeper Viciousness Vision in Gold Wealth Level 2 (2 Points Each) Antitheist Attractive Defender of the Innocent Good Fortune Hatecraft Holy Might Rake Hell Narcissism ' ' Level 3 (3 Points Each) Antiauthoritarian Apex Predator Call On Deity Cinematic Flair Déjà vu Entropymancer Famous Feel the Fear Force of Personality Hope Hopeful Kismet Love Shall Prevail Passionate Righteousness Sacrifice to the Winds of Vengeance Scion of Greatness Second Chance Serendipity Stay Lucky Touched by Evil Toughness True Love Undeniable Terror Witch Hunter Xenophobe Level 4 (4 Points Each) Impervious Level 5 (5 Points Each) Faith Greater Ability Magic Item Spit in the Face of Death Seventh Son of a Seventh Son Transcend the Last Door Challenger Perks You are able to harness your intense willpower to gain great toughness and focus. Ruler Perks You are able to channel your anger in order to gain considerable prowess in combat. Berserker Brutality Fight On Requires Rage Being reduced to below 0 HG will not incapacitate you when you are in a rage. Only death will remove you from the fight. While this advantage allows you to continue to fight, you still incur negative penalties from The Quick. In addition, with each point you fall below 1 you take an additional -1 to your skills. Insane Combatant Battle Wrath Recliner Perks You are able to use your diplomatic nature to placate and negotiate with others easily Dreamer Perks You are able to use your connection to the astral to effect in meditation. Overseer Perks You are able to use your steadfastness to gain resilience to damage. Advocate Perks You are able to channel your belief into bonuses to rolls and intimidate checks. Servant Perks You are able to use your altruistic nature to save your allies in healing and combat. Suitor Perks You are able to use your empathetic ability to influence and foster relations with others. Charmer Perks You are able to use your charm to gain the upper hand in social situations. Achiever Perks You are able to harness your apparently genuine normalcy to avoid detection and thwart insight. Romantic Perks You are able to use your aesthetic sense to inspire and impress upon others. Outsider Perks You are able to use your artistic style to empower your use of shamanic magics. Arcanist Perks You are able to use your intuitive intellect to strengthen your use of esoteric magics. Investigator Perks You are able to use your mental capability to gain ability in certain skills. Sentinel Perks You are able to use your prudence to enhance your perceptions and defences. Companion Perks You are able to use your bonds to foster closer alliances with others and gain their trust. Epicure Perks You are able to channel your energy and eagerness to gain ability in many skills. Adventurer Perks You are able to use your agility of mind and body to gain boosts on skill rolls.